Danny's Journey
Danny's Journey is a story I (Danny199) started on Fanfiction.net. Summary The story resolves around Danny Kendall, a 15 year old Pokémon fan. At one morning he wakes up, and soon realizes he now lives in a world, where Pokémon are real. He decides to start his journey, joining him are his best friend Richard Loine, and his starter Pokémon, which happens to be Charmander. Follow Danny on his adventures through the Kanto region, to find the reason why he is in the Pokémon World, and to become a strong trainer. Preview It is 10 p.m., and a tired Danny Kendall comes home from a whole afternoon working. “''I might need the money to buy the newest Pokémon game, but I don’t like it.”'' The lights where still on. “weird, I thought my parents would sleep early tonight, since they want to plan something for my birthday, tomorrow.” ''With that thought, Danny walked into the house. Danny was like an average boy, he was 14, about to turn fifteen. He had brown hair, and that much hair gel in his hair that even the biggest wind couldn’t blow it out of shape. His hair was straightened from behind, and made a turn to the right. He normally dresses up with a either a black or red t-shirt, blue jeans, and blue/red shoes. When he goes outside, he has a blue jacket to wear. “Dad, mom, I’m going to sleep, big day tomorrow.” ”Okay honey, sleep well.” His mother answered. Danny nodded to his dad, and walked to his room “My PC is still on, let’s have on more fight with Charizard.” Danny said. Later “Take that Lance, with your stupid Dragonair, you are no match for my Charizard.” Danny said, as he climbed on to his bed. Fighting the Elite Four had become quite boring after the 30th time, but it was a good exercise for his lv. 100 Charizard. The last thing he thought of was the old Charmander card he found right before the shop he worked. ''“I’ll think it over tomorrow.” While Danny slept, a mysterious, unidentified creature entered the atmosphere of Earth, and slowly flew towards Danny’s home. The creature looked around, than created a large yellow sphere. The creature disappeared again, and the world looked normal again, or did it miss something? The next morning When Danny wakes up, he doesn’t noticed that his room has slightly changed, the only thing he is interested in, is the Pokémon game on his PC. “damn, it shut itself down.. wait, what’s that?” The only thing remaining was a video in which Professor Oak tells something about the three Kanto starter Pokémon: Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. “well, it’s more than nothing.” And he activates the video. “Hello everybody” An old man said. Underneath the video was readable: - Professor Samuel Oak introducing the starters to new trainers- “today, I am going to tell you something about the three starters. - The grass-type Bulbasaur, to start off with, is a good choice, it will evolve into the gigantic Venusaur. Bulbasaur is will be more than just your Pokémon, it will be your friend. It’s best known attack is Vine Whip. - The second one, Charmander, is a fire-type. It will evolve in the magnificent Charizard. You have to watch out that the flame on Charmanders tail won’t deaf, because when that happens, he will die. - Squirtle, the water-type Pokémon, on the other hand, is really different, despite being the smallest, it isn’t the least strong. It will evolve into the strong Blastoise. Squirtle will, just as Charmander and Bulbasaur, a good choice. Now, make your choice, because you may choose one, when you turn 15” and fortunately, Danny did. He shut down the PC, still thinking about how real professor Oak looked, as he walked down on their blue, carpet-covered stairs. “Happy Birthday honey, how are you feeling?” Danny’s mom asked as soon Danny entered the kitchen. “I feel okay, thanks. Wait, what’s that noise?” “That’s Persian, sweetheart, you know, she lives her to, remember?” And with that moment, Danny’s heart stopped beating for a second. “P-persian, but that’s a Pokémon!” Danny slowly said, fully confused. “Yeah, just like all the other Pokémon out there.” His father told him. “No, that can’t be, when I fell asleep, there were no Pokémon. I’m dreaming, that’s it. I know for sure I’m dreaming.” ''Danny thought, feeling like he became insane. “And with that smart observation, it is time to tell you about your birthday present.” His mother said. “I know you will love it, you were always busy with Pokémon stuff, and now, now you will get your own Pokémon, and make your own Pokémon journey through Kanto!” ''“This is crazy, Kanto, Persian. That can’t be. Am I really getting crazy? A dream, right?! I don’t know it anymore, everything looks so real” '' '' Danny pinched his arm, which did hurt. So it is no dream, what is it then? Have I hurt my head so bad?” '' “Come on, say something, do you like it?” his mom asked, afraid he didn’t liked their present. ''“Ah, forget it. I finally get the change to go on a Pokémon journey, so I’ll use that change.” '' “It is great mom, dad. I’m really, really happy with it.” “Great, now this is settled, I want to tell you something about my Pokémon journey, Persian was one of my Pokémon.” “You had a journey as well, dad, you never told me about!” ''“He could never told me, because this world only existed yet for a few hours, but, I would love to hear a Pokémon story.” '' '' ''“''Well, my starter Pokémon was Bulbasaur, he is now, as Venusaur, with Professor Oak, just like my other 4 Pokémon I used against the Pokémon Champion.” “Wait a second, you fought against the Pokémon Champion?” Danny asked in disbelief. “Yes, I did, after defeating the Elite 4, and I won, that’s why my picture is hanging in the Pokémon hall of fame.” “That’s great, I never knew you would have ambition for battle’s, who were your Pokémon?” “Next to Venusaur and Persian, I had Beedrill, Fearow, Rhydon and Pinsir, but that’s enough talking, come on, we will go to Professor Oak now, before all the Pokémon are gone.” Danny couldn’t anymore. There isn’t an end coming to this dream, and he loved it. The more he heard about the Pokémon adventures of his dad, how quicker he wanted to leave for himself. When Danny and Jack (Danny’s father) step out of the house, after Danny kissed his mom goodbye, the sun already shines brightly. Main Characters * Danny Kendall * Richard Loine * Marcel Links The story: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11315948/1/Pok%C3%A9mon-Danny-s-Journey The Wikia (Which I completed before I found this Wikia): http://dannysfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Dannysfanfiction_Wikia Category:Pokemon